


Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Collage/University, Alternative Universe - Fraternity, Depressed Louis, Fraternities & Sororities, Insecure Louis, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, angst a little bit?, bottom!Louis, fluff snd smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Cześć, - Louis mówi, a Harry nie odpowiada. Wyższy chłopak zabiera papierosa spomiędzy palców Louisa i wsuwa go sobie pomiędzy wargi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Louis nie walczy, bo Harry wygląda gorąco, kiedy pali.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>- Dlaczego jesteś smutny, Louis?</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Louis mruga kilkakrotnie na to pytanie, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. Dym rozpływa się w powietrzu, a on stoi twarzą w twarz z Harrym, który zdaję się być coraz bliżej.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>- Nie jestem smutny, - kłamie.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Harry patrzy na niego przez chwilę, zanim nie zaciąga się ponownie papierosem i pochyla się tak, że jest na poziomie oczu Louisa.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>I, okej, teraz Louis panikuje.</em></p><p> </p><p>Albo AU, w którym Harry jest typowym chłopakiem z bractwa, który nie wierzy w miłość, ale zakochuje się w niepewnym bałaganie, którym jest Louis.</p><p>Seks i fluff zaraz po nim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every time that you get undressed (I hear symphonies in my head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166884) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> Okej, więc przetłumaczyłyśmy tę część razem z Cass, której dziękuję za pomoc, bo pewnie gdybym tłumaczyła to sama, to by dłużej zeszło (i to ja nie mogłam się zabrać za moją, ale w sumie nawet nie maiłam czasu, więc…). Nie przedłużając mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się ta historia i że podzielicie się swoją opinią na jej temat, enjoy!!!

Szczerze, jeśli ktokolwiek spytałby Louisa co chce robić w swoim życiu albo gdzie widzi się po ukończeniu Uniwersytetu, zamilkłby albo zacząłby się śmiać i zmieniłby temat.

Ponieważ , to bądźmy szczerzy, on nigdy nie był pewny powodu, dla którego uczęszcza na uniwersytet (właściwie to przez jego matkę). Wszyscy jego znajomi poszli do United State, żeby studiować prawo, medycynę albo inny ciężką bzdurę, której Louis wiedział, że nigdy nie zrozumie. To naprawdę jego wina, bo nigdy nie przejmował się nauką w liceum i kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie będzie miał przyszłości jeśli nie pójdzie na uniwersytet, było za późno.

Jakoś miał szczęście i dostał się na Uniwersytet Manchesteru, i mógł się uczyć, żeby zostać nauczycielem teatru. Dzieli pokój z Zaynem Malikiem, chłopakiem z Bradford, który studiuje, aby stać się nauczycielem angielskiego (obaj wiedzą, że gdy Zayn skończy naukę, otworzy swoją galerię sztuki dosłownie pełną rysunków i szkiców).

Louis naprawdę nie zna nikogo innego oprócz Zayna. To nie tak, że starał się kogokolwiek poznać, no może z wyjątkiem Nialla, przyjaciela Zayna, który był irladnczykiem i był w bractwie.

Była połowa kwietnia i to był ten dzień, kiedy Louis po prostu tego nie lubił - było zimno i padał deszcz. Louis położył się na swoim łóżku na brzuchu po książkę literatury angielskiej, próbował uatrakcyjnić najlepsze pomysły, więc uczył się na swój nadchodzący egzamin. Wiedział, że wszystkie strony w książce skończą, będąc w pełni przez niego podkreślonymi*, co sprowokuje go, do rzucenia nią o ścianę.

Właśnie miał zamiar to zrobić, gdy wszedł Zayn opatulony w płaszcz, szczelnie owinięty szalem, aż do nosa z czapką tak nisko, że nie można było zobaczyć jego brązowych oczu.

\- Wyglądasz śmiesznie – powiedział Louis i zamknął książkę, wewnętrznie dziękując Zaynowi za oderwanie go od nauki.

\- Hej – Zayn ignoruje komentarz Louisa, zdejmując szalik, a następnie czapkę i rzuca je na łóżko.

Louis obserwuje jego poczynania, dopóki Zayn nie odwraca się do niego i nie mówi:

\- Wychodzimy dzisiaj.

\- Um, nie, nie wychodzimy – mówi Louis. Cieszył się chodząc na imprezy w liceum, ale ostatnio nie był w nastroju do czegokolwiek innego niż jedzenia i siedzenia na łóżku oglądając programy telewizyjne na Netflix**.

\- Tak, tak wychodzimy – Zayn powtórzył, drwiąc z niego.

Zdejmuje koszulkę, ujawniając swoje tatuaże i Louis odwraca wzrok. Bo, tak, może poczuć pociąg seksualny do Zayna. Wie, że Zayn jest gejem, albo przynajmniej jest biseksualny, ale nigdy nie był z nim w związku, to byłoby zbyt kłopotliwe. Poza tym Louis nie lubi być do kogoś przywiązany.

(To nie tak, że nigdy nie miał okazji na związanie się, ale Louis nie jest pewny, czy to dlatego, że jest gruby dzięki zbyt dużemu podjadaniu przed komputerem, czy dlatego, że nie był dość towarzyski. Doszedł do wniosku, że raczej po równo)

Zayn przegląda swoje spodnie i chwyta niektóre ubrania ze swojej szafy.

\- Idę pod prysznic i spodziewam się, że zrobisz to samo.

\- Gdzie właściwe mamy się udać? Naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju Z.

\- Nie byłeś na imprezie od sześciu lat, Louis. Naprawdę potrzebujesz wyjść i się uspołecznić.

\- Jestem tu by się uczyć, a nie „uspołeczniać” – Louis mówi i obaj wiedzą, że to największe kłamstwo jakie kiedykolwiek wyszło z ust Louisa.

Gapią się na siebie prze moment, zanim Louis rzeczywiście zdaje sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście musi się przejść albo skończy jako samotnik z 30 kotami.

\- Dobra – mówi Zayn po chwili przerwy i idzie do łazienki,

Louis wzdycha i chowa głowę w książce. Zostaje tak dopóki Zayn nie wychodzi z łazienki. Pokój natychmiast zaczyna pachnieć jak drogie męskie perfumy.

Zayn spogląda na niego i Louis przytakuje, podnosi się i podchodzi do swojej szafy, jak Zayn, który stoi przodem do lustra i układa swoje włosy.

Nic nie wygląda na mnie dobrze. – myśli Louis, kiedy patrzy na swoje ubrania. Ewentualnie mógłby dobrać białą koszulkę z napisem The Stone Roses I wanna be adored, do pary czarnych, obcisłych jeansów, które sprawiają, że czuje się nieco lepiej i czarnych Vansów.

Myje się szybko, następnie ubiera i zaczyna gapić się na siebie w lustrze, wzdychając. Nakłada swoje szkła kontaktowe i roztrzepuje swoje włosy.

Próbuje uśmiechnąć się do siebie w lustrze, ale jęczy i przewraca oczami na swój uśmiech. Nienawidzi zmarszczek wokół swoich oczu, wygląda jak pedofil kiedy się uśmiecha. Tak więc, ma 21 lat, jest na trzecim roku studiów i ma ogromny problem z pewnością siebie.

Wychodzi z łazienki 15 minut później i nie przeszkadza mu jego lekki zarost.

Zayn rzuca mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, uśmiecha się głupawo, kiedy Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, jestem okropny, nie musisz tak na mnie patrzeć jakbym był niedorozwinięty.

\- Nie, Lou, wyglądasz wspaniale.

Louis rzuca mu dziwny uśmiech i Zayn spogląda na siebie w lustrze ostatni raz, zbierając włosy w irokeza.

\- Więc, gdzie jest impreza? – Louis pyta jeszcze raz, kiedy wychodzą z budynku

Natychmiast żałuje, że nie wziął kurtki, ponieważ jest cholernie zimno i gęsia skórka powstaje na jego skórze w krótkim czasie.

\- W domu bractwa Kappa Delta. – Zayn informuje go i Louis zgrzyta pod nosem. Nigdy nie lubił chłopaków z tego bractwa (z wyjątkiem Nialla, który jest vice prezydentem Kappa Delta). Byli głośni, nieprzyjemni i czasami obrzydliwi.

Nie, że Louis był jakiś lepszy, ale nigdy nie mówił z pełną buzią albo nie pierdział i nie bekał przodem do innych ludzi.

Dochodzą do domu Kappa Delta w trzy minuty i Louis wie, że to nie jest jego miejsce. Może w liceum by było, ale po trzech latach ukrywania się przed rasą ludzką (nie przesadzał, tak było) już nie. Nie uprawiał seksu przez dosłownie prawie rok i masturbacja była jedyną rzeczą, którą robił przez ten czas.

Więc tak, Louis może chce dziś wieczorem się z kimś przespać, ale wie, że szanse są nikłe, bo chłopcy nigdy nie zbliżali się do niego na imprezach, na których faktycznie uczestniczył.

Impreza w pełni rozkwita, kiedy idą trawnikiem przed budynkiem, pełnym osób z czerwonymi kubeczkami w dłoniach.

\- To takie banalne. - Louis prycha i Zayn na niego spogląda.

Wchodzą do domu i dosłownie muszą przeciskać się pomiędzy spoconymi ciałami, które zaśmiecają korytarz, żeby móc dostać się do salonu.

\- Oiii, - głos krzyczy do ucha Louisa i chłopak wie, że to Niall.

Irlandczyk pojawia się obok niego z dwoma kubeczkami w dłoni, cuchnąc alkoholem i czymś, co podejrzanie pachnie jak zioło.

Podaje Louisowi i Zaynowi kubeczki i uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

\- Co jest w środku? - Louis pyta, spoglądając na swój kubeczek.

\- Piwo. - Niall odpowiada, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Louis robi zdegustowaną minę, ale decyduje się nic nie mówić.

\- Więc, Zayn, kogo dzisiaj szukasz? Dziewczynę? Chłopaka? Obu? - Niall pyta i Louis czuje się w pewnym rodzaju urażony, że Niall nie zapytał jego, czy on kogoś szuka.

Dobrze, może jest gejem, jeśli o to chodzi, ale to wciąż byłoby miłe, gdyby Niall zapytał, czy chciałby, żeby go z kimś umówił. Ale może Niall myśli, że Louis nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla kogoś na tej imprezie.

I może mieć rację, bo dosłownie wszyscy chłopcy tutaj są ekstremalnie gorący. Ale prawie wszyscy z nich obściskują się z kimś, albo są już na to zbyt pijani.

Zayn ostatecznie zostawia Louisa, kiedy znajduje chłopaka z wypukłymi bicepsami, snapbackiem, podkoszulką i dziwnym tatuażem strzałek. Louis kończy na kanapie godzinę później, popijając piwo, które smakuje bardziej, jak siki, niż prawdziwe piwo.

Podnosi wzrok i patrzy się na tłum ogarnięty tańcem, ocierający się przed nim w półmroku, a jego uszy drętwieją od głośnej muzyki. Nie wie, jak to się dzieje, ale pół godziny mija i znajduje siebie, wciśniętego pomiędzy podłokietnik a parę, która mocno się obściskuje.

Wywraca na nią oczami i próbuje wić się, ile się da na podłokietniku. Zawsze nienawidził PDA***, ale to jest zupełnie nowy poziom obrzydlistwa. Może dosłownie słyszeć ich języki, które łączą się ze sobą i szczerze boi się patrzeć na to, co wydaje mu się aktem kanibalizmu.

Po kolejnych półgodzinnych przejściach, postanawia, że ma dość. To oczywiste, że absolutnie nikt się nim nie zainteresował, więc po co się tak męczyć? Nie bawił się dobrze, tak, czy siak.

Wolałby oglądać w swoim akademiku American Horror Story i jeść lody.

I to właśnie dlatego nigdy nikogo sobie nie znajdę.

Wzdycha i wstaje, a para opada na podłokietnik. Wywraca oczami i stawia kubeczek na stole, świadomie naciągając swoją koszulkę.

Jest głodny, ale nie chce tego, chce wyjść, ale na zewnątrz jest zimno i ciemno, a on po prostu jest zmęczony.

Staje na palcach, żeby zobaczyć, czy uda mu się znaleźć Zayna i oczy-kurwa-wiście. Jest; ssąc twarz chłopaka z wcześniej, tego ze snapbackiem, podkoszulką i tymi naprawdę ładnymi bicepsami.

Louis próbuje przekonać samego siebie, że nie jest zainteresowany chłopakami z imprezy tak, czy siak, stara się przekonać samego siebie, że wszyscy są brzydcy i tłuści, ale chwilę później wzdycha, bo wie, że jest chyba jedynym chłopakiem na tej imprezie, który rzeczywiście pasuje do tego opisu.

Odwraca się i lokalizuje korytarz, który prowadzi go na tyły ogrodu. Debatuje nad nim przez chwilę, powinien wyjść na papierosa? Może spotka się z kimś, kto będzie zbyt wysoki, żeby dbać o to, jak wygląda i po prostu będzie pieprzył go przy ścianie.

To smutne, myśli. Ale to jedyny plan, jaki ma, więc. Tak. Jest za późno, żeby się cofać, myśli, kiedy wychodzi prosto na wspomniany korytarz. Wie, że odmrozi mu jaja, ale w tym momencie jest w stanie się poświęcić.

Może powinienem zawrócić, myśli i wow to jest nowy poziom wulgarności, nawet dla niego.

Robi minę, na pary, które blokują drogę, a kiedy jest kilka kroków od drzwi, dwie obściskujące się dziewczyny blokują mu drogę, kiedy drzwi się otwierają i ktoś wchodzi do środka.

Zimny wiatr uderza Louisa w twarz, zanim ktoś się z nim zderza i Louis nawet nie zauważył tego faceta wcześniej.

Spogląda w górę, zaskoczony i gotowy, żeby rzucić jakiś bezczelny komentarz, ale słowa jakoś utykają mu w gardle.

Pieprzyć każdą myśl o zawróceniu; ten facet jest cholernym chodzącym seksem.

Ma włosy schowane w snapbacku, ale loki wystają po bokach. Ma na sobie zieloną koszulę w kratę z koszulką pod spodem, odsłaniającą obojczyki i coś, co wygląda jak tatuaże jaskółek.

Louis jest tak zaskoczony tym chłopakiem, że prawie upada. Chłopak spogląda w górę i w dół, i to jest to. Louis wie, że z momentem, w którym oczy chłopaka opadły na jego grube uda i pulchny brzuch, jego wszystkie (drobne, prawie niemożliwe) szanse z nim przepadają.

Chłopak robi krok w bok, robiąc Louisowi przejście i Louis myśli, że zemdleje, bo ten chłopak pachnie tak cholernie dobrze i jest tak, cholernie wysoki i ma duże dłonie, które trzymają dla niego otwarte drzwi i po prostu.

Żałosnemu dzięki, udaje się wyślizgnąć z ust Louisa i szatyn wyślizguje się na zewnątrz, uderzając biodrami odrzwi.

Czuje się chory i chce wrócić do domu. Nikt go nie chce i to naprawdę gówniane uczucie.

Na werandzie są jeszcze dwaj faceci. Jeden z ekstremalnym quiffem i wygląda na zbyt starego, żeby być w bractwie (bez obrazy) i drugi, który ma długie, blond włosy. Widzi jeszcze szczupłą dziewczynę pod jego ramieniem, z rumianymi policzkami i różanymi policzkami.

\- Um. - Jest wszystkim, co może powiedzieć.

Koleś z quiffem gapi się na niego, zanim pyta:

\- Więc chcesz papierosa, czy?

Louis kiwa głową. - Zapomniałem moją paczkę z domu.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Chłopak odpowiada, wręczając mu papierosa.

Louis umieszcza go w ustach i chłopak szpera po kieszeniach, zanim wypuszcza “kurwa”.

\- Co? - Drugi chłopak pyta.

\- Pieprzony Styles zabrał moją zapalniczkę. Przykro mi, stary. - Mówi do Louisa, który już chce zapytać, kim jest “Styles”, ale wtedy to czuje i chwilę później chłopak z wcześniej pojawia się przed nim.

\- Plotkujesz o mnie, Grmmy?

I. Okej. Louis jest teraz 100% pewien, że ten chłopak jest chodzącym seksem, bo jego głos jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał. Wolny, chrapliwy i głęboki, po prostu idealny.

\- Daj mu zapalniczkę, Styles. Biedny chłopak, wygląda jakby potrzebował zapalić.

Styles wyjmuje zapalniczkę i zapala ją, przybliżając mały płomień do papierosa Louisa.

Louis łapie kontakt wzrokowy (to seks wzrokowy, jest tego pewien) z chłopakiem, kiedy ten podpala jego papierosa i wypuszcza dym z ust, łapiąc papierosa pomiędzy dwa palce.

\- Dostałeś to, po co poszedłeś, Harry? - Grimmy pyta sugestywnie.

Harry. Harry Styles.

Louis dostaje zawrotów głowy, kiedy pierwszy raz wdycha dym, bo nie palił od miesięcy. Paczka kosztuje zbyt wiele, jak dla niego i nie chce, żeby jego zęby były żółte i brzydkie.

Harry kiwa głową na Grimmy’ego i wyciąga małe pudełko z tylnej kiszeni zbyt obcisłych jeansów (nie, żeby ktoś narzekał) i och. To zioło.

Louis rozgląda się po ogrodzie. Jest basen i to dość zatłoczony, ale postanawia, że nikogo nie obchodzą nielegalne substancje, które będą zaraz palone.

\- Wyluzuj, stary. - Grimmy mówi, śmiejąc się z niego i Harry ponownie łapie z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

Co jest dobre dla Louisa, bo Harry jest w trakcie lizania jointa, żeby go zwinąć, a jego język jego różowy w świetle ganku i Louis jest pewien, że dzięki temu będzie twardy.

Louis jest w połowie swojego papierosa, gdy Grimmy zapala jointa i wdycha pierwszy dym, wzdychając szczęśliwie.

Harry przerzuca wzrok pomiędzy Louisem i Grimmym, opierając się o ścianę, gdy Grimmy pali. I Louis nie może nie zauważyć, że ich ramiona się stykają.

Jego skóra pali, nawet, jeżeli jest mu naprawdę zimno.

\- Więc masz imię, czy? - Harry pyta i Louis czuje ukłucie w piersi ze względu na obojętny ton głosu Harry’ego.

\- Um. Louis.

\- Louis. - Harry powtarza i zamienia się z Grimmym, biorąc od niego jointa.

Po kilku wdechach i wydechu, patrzy na Louisa.

\- Chcesz pociągnąć? - Pyta, a jego głos jest jeszcze wolniejszy, niż poprzednio.

Louis potrząsa głową i wyrzuca papierosa przez balustradę.

\- Więc jesteś w bractwie? - Louis pyta, patrząc na Grimmy’ego, bo czuje, że Harry zignorowałby jego pytanie.

Grimmy się śmieje. - Nie, stary.

\- Ja jestem w bractwie. - Harry mówi.

\- A ja jestem tu, żeby po prostu pieprzyć go, kiedy wszyscy ewentualnie sobie pójdą. - Grimmy mówi.

Serce Louisa się zatrzymuje, nie jest pewien, czy Grimmy żartuje, czy naprawdę mówi prawdę. Bo jeśli Harry jest gejem, wtedy Louis może krzyczeć. Mimo, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mógł go nawet pocałować, ale miło jest marzyć (i się masturbować, ale nieważne).

\- On żartuje. - Harry mówi poważnie, posyłając Grimmy’emu spojrzenie i och. To byłoby zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe w każdym razie.

\- Cóż, um, miło było was poznać. - Louis mówi i natychmiast chce się uderzyć, bo dlaczego do cholery on to powiedział? Powinien był powiedzieć coś fajniejszego, jak “Widzimy się później”, czy “Okej, widzimy się następnym razem”.

Chce po protu wrócić do swojego akademika, wsunąć się pod koc i spać do jutrzejszego południa.

Harry uśmiecha się, ale nic nie mówi, a Nick jest zbyt zajęty śmianiem się z ceglanego muru, żeby w ogóle zauważyć Louisa.

Więc Louis odwraca się i z pustym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej wraca z powrotem do środka. Przynajmniej jest cieplej.

Próbuje znaleźć Zayna i powiedzieć mu, że wychodzi, i ku jego zdziwieniu, znajduje go w kuchni, popijającego jakiś podejrzany napój bezpośrednio z butelki.

\- Gdzie byłeś?

\- Na papierosie.

\- Dlaczego mnie nie zaprosiłeś?

\- Byłeś zajęty. - Louis mówi i Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Och, tak. Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli tu dzisiaj zostanę? To, albo Liam przyjdzie do mnie.

\- Nie, jest w porządku. Pójdę-pójdę sam. Nie ma sprawy. Baw się dobrze, stary.

I Louis uśmiecha się fałszywie, zanim Zayn klepie go po ramieniu, odstawiając butelkę na ladzie i znika.

Louis go nienawidzi. Nienawidzi go, bo ma tak idealne ciało i jest atrakcyjny, i tak bardzo pewny siebie.

Pokonuje swoją drogę z domu kilka minut później, rozpaczliwie próbując utrzymać ciepło, kiedy szybko wraca do swojego dormitorium.

Czuje się samotny i nikomu niepotrzebny i to jest zdecodowanie najgorsze uczucie na świecie. Unika patrzenia na siebie w lustrze, kiedy myje zęby i przebiera się w piżamę. Wsuwa się pod koc i gapi się w sufit przez kilka minut, które wydają się być godzinami.

Kiedy w końcu nie może już tego znieść, siada i otwiera swojego laptopa, wchodząc na zakładkę facebooka w górze ekranu.

Już prawie nie używa portali społecznościowych, ostatnio zaktualizował swój status w grudniu ubiegłego roku, a jego zdjęcie profilowe jest z 2012 roku, jest 20kurwa14, ale nie może znaleźć motywacji, ani odwagi, żeby to zrobić.

Waha się z myszką nad paskiem wyszukiwania, zanim szybko wpisuje “Harry Styles”.

I oczywiście jest tam. Mają 3 wspólnych znajomych. Zayn Malik, Niall Horan i dziewczyna o imieniu Amy, która przypomina Louisowi jedną z wielu “tylko przyjaciółek” Nialla.

Dziękuje Bogu, że profil Harry’ego nie jest prywatny, więc może swobodnie przeglądać jego zdjęcia. I oczywiście. Tysiące jego zdjęć z różnych stron z półnagimi chłopakami, półnagimi dziewczynami, pijącymi, uśmiechającymi się i śmiejącymi się.

Przewija w dół, na jego statusy, ale większość z nich jest po prostu zrobiona przez innych ludzi, którzy także go otagowali.

Ostatni z nich jest wykonany przez Nicka (Grimmy’ego) Grimshawa, mówiący:

Czaaaadowa imprrrrrrezaaa staryyyyyy - z Harry Styles i 138 innnymi.

Louis klika profil Nicka, jego wszystkie zdjęcia są z nim i Harrym, i jest tam krótki filmik z nimi obściskującymi się, nieco rozmyty i chwiejny. Louis sprawdza datę.

16 kwietnia 2014 23:58

Potem sprawdza datę na swoim laptopie.

17 kwietnia 2014 00:17

Zamyka laptopa.

_______________________

* Chodzi o to, że podkreśli wszystkie zdania, żeby zaznaczyć, co mu sprawi kłopoty i wyjdzie na to, że wszystko, mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie, o co chodzi ;)

** Netflix – to strona internetowa, na której można oglądać filmy <3

*** PDA – Publiczne Okazywanie Uczuć ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Tłumaczki:** Wiem, że trochę to zajęło, ale to koniec roku, więc sądzę, że rozumiecie. Do tego komunia kuzyna i inne głupie sprawy (np. mój zepsuty komputer), ale w końcu jest! Więc miłego czytania i proszę napiszcie co myślicie, ok? :D

Tydzień mija, a smutek Louisa staje się nawet gorszy. Ledwo znajduje motywację do wstania i uczestniczenia w zajęciach.

Do piątku Zayn ma dosyć. Louis leży pod swoim kocem, w wygodnym, przytulnym swetrze, oglądając American Horror Story po raz trzeci.

Zayn upewnia się, że jest słyszalny, kiedy trzaska drzwiami, wchodząc do pokoju, co powoduje, że Louis spogląda na niego spod laptopa.

\- Znowu dostaniemy reklam- Louis mówi, przygotowany, do odpyskowania Zaynowi, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy widzi wyraz twarzy mulata. Jest o wiele bardziej poważny niż zwykle i to martwi go przez moment.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta.

Zayn posyła mu spojrzenie i przystępuje o krok bliżej, podnosząc z podłogi obok łóżka Louisa dwa puste opakowania po chipsach.

\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. - mówi. 

\- Co?

\- Louis. Spójrz na siebie.

Louis patrzy na niego zagubionym wzrokiem, nie będąc pewnym, gdzie to prowadzi.

\- Wszystkim, co robisz jest jedzenie i oglądanie telewizji. Jeszcze jeden rok i skończysz jako otyły facet z brakiem przyszłości. 

Okej. To zabolało.

Serce Louisa zapada się w jego piersi i chłopak ostrożnie zamyka laptopa, odkładając go na bok.

\- I co chcesz, żebym robił, Zayn? Jestem pieprzonym-

\- Żebyś wyszedł ze mną od czasu do czasu. Spotkał kogoś nowego! Wiesz co? Myślę, że wiem, dlaczego masz depresję.

\- Nie mam _depresji_.

\- Spójrz na to, Lou. Objawy to smutny nastrój, utrata zainteresowania w czynnościach, które sprawiały ci kiedyś przyjemność, zmiana wagi, bezsenność, drażliwość, częste myśli o śmierci-

\- _Nie_ mam myśli samobójczych! - Louis woła, nawet, jeśli wielokrotnie pytał sam siebie, czy może komuś byłoby lepiej bez niego.

\- Więc zgadzasz się, że reszta objawów jest prawdziwa! - Zayn odkrzykuje i Louis wzdycha. On tylko chce żeby Zayn go stawił.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz mnie zmienić?

\- W ogóle nie chcę cię zmienić! Kocham cię, Lou, ale musisz zacząć wychodzić. Wiem, że to wkurzające, ale martwię się o ciebie. Naprawdę. Proszę, przynajmniej wychodź ze mną w piątki.

Louis wypuszcza z siebie wielkie, wyolbrzymione westchnienie i wychodzi z łóżka. Czuje swój ciężki brzuch i nienawidzi siebie za jedzenie tak dużej ilości jedzenia. Nienawidzi sposobu, w jaki oczy Zayna przebiegają przez jego ciało i opiera się chęci zakrycia się.

\- Weź prysznic i się ubierz.

\- Ubrać się na co?

\- Idziemy na obiad. 

Louis jęczy. 

\- Nie jestem głodny. - mówi, wskazując na torby z chipsami i pudełko lodów. 

Zayn wywraca oczami. - Możesz zamówić coś do picia. Po prostu się przygotuj. Ja przebiorę się tutaj.

Louis kąpie się po raz kolejny, a po tym, jak ubiera się w swój ulubiony sweter (biały, luźny, zrobiony na drutach i ukrywający jego brzuszek) oraz zwykłe czarne rurki, wsuwa na stopy swoje białe conversy. 

Goli się i pyta Zayna, kto tam będzie, kiedy wkłada soczewki.

\- Um, Liam, Niall, Amy i grupka przyjaciół Liama. Nick, Andy, Danielle, uh, Harry. 

Louis prawie wsadza sobie palec do oka.

\- Harry Styles?

\- Znasz go?

_to nie tak, że obciągałem sobie do jego pół-nagiego zdjęcia z facebooka przez ostatni tydzień_

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Cóż, będzie tam, jeśli to cię pocieszy. Och, i ten chłopak, Tom. Jeden ze znajomych Nialla.

\- I to tylko obiad?

Widzi przez lustro, jak Zayn wzrusza ramionami z drugiego pokoju.

\- Może, nie wiem. Może pójdziemy do klubu.

Brzuch Louisa boli. Nie był w klubie od wieków i czuje się zbyt... duży do tańca. Łapie swój portfel z biurka.

Wychodzą z budynku dziesięć minut później i wsiadają do taksówki, która zabiera ich na obiad do centrum miasta. Louis nie może przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, kiedy był w centrum Manchesteru. Właściwie, jeśli tak o tym pomyśli, to nigdy tam nie był.

Czuje się sobą tak zawiedziony, że może zacząć płakać. I może to trochę dramatyczne, naprawdę, ale jest pieprzonym 21-latkiem.

Niedługo potem docierają na obiad i Louis po raz kolejny nie docenia pogody. Pomimo swojego swetra, wciąż jest mu zimno i niemal się trzęsie.

Na szczęście, obiad jest wypełniony luźną atmosferą i jest naprawdę ciepło. Zayn komuś macha i serce Louisa zaczyna bić szybciej. Nienawidzi być ostatnim, który przychodzi, bo wtedy wszyscy się na niego patrz,ą i idzie obok Zayna. Jest przekonany, że każdy porównuje go do Zayna i czuje się jak gówno.

Są w dziesięcioosobowej loży ze skórzanymi kanapami w półkolu. Louis siada obok Nialla a Zayn siada obok Liama z drugiej strony.

Louis rzuca Harry'emu szybkie spojrzenie kiedy wszyscy głośno rozmawiają i śmieją się. Nikt się nim nie interesuje i nie wie, czy powinien być z tego powodu szczęśliwy, czy smutny.

Harry ma na sobie czarną koszulkę wyciętą w literkę V, która pokazuje jego bicepsy i może zobaczyć jeansową kurtkę na krześle Harry'ego.

Kelner przychodzi z dziesięcioma menu, podając każdemu po jednym. Louis ukrywa się za menu i podąża wzrokiem prosto do napoi. Nawet jeszcze z nikim nie rozmawiał, a już chce iść do domu.

Decyduje się na butelkę wody, bo jest tania i nie będzie wyglądał na nadętego. Odkłada menu na stół i wciąga brzuch, spoglądając w dół.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, łapie oczy Harry'ego i opuszcza je szybko z dziwnym uczuciem tlącym się w jego brzuchu.

Kelner wraca i zbiera ich zamówienia. Każdy zamawia całe posiłki, a kiedy przychodzi kolei Louisa, chłopak nie może się powstrzymać i czuje się ekstremalnie tani i samolubny.

\- Um, tylko butelkę wody, proszę.

I nikt nie mruga na to okiem. Nie wie, czy to dlatego, że nie wiedzą, co powiedzieć, czy dlatego, że nie mają z tym problemu.

Kelner zabiera ich menu i Louis myśli, świetnie, teraz będę musieli rozmawiać, dopóki nie przyjdą ich zamówienia.

Rozmowa się zaczyna i szatyn nie pali się do dołączenia. Jednak podoba mu się przyglądanie się Harry'emu (w nie przerażający sposób), kiedy chłopak rozmawia z Nickiem i śmieje się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

W końcu, kelner przynosi ich jedzenie i Louis popija swoją wodę, kiedy wszyscy jedzą. Przyłapuje Harry'ego, przyglądającego mu się kilka razy i zastanawia się, czy ma coś na twarzy. Nie ma mowy, żeby nie zjadł czegoś odkąd opuścili mieszkanie.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - pyta Nialla i widzi jak Harry uśmiecha się szeroko przez stół.

\- Idziemy później do klubu? - Nick pyta, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego i Louis czuję coś w swoim brzuchu, coś, czego nie może rozpoznać.

Chce wrócić do domu.

\- Tak. Wchodzicie w to? - Harry zgadza się i nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem.

Reszta kiwa głową i Louis spogląda na Zayna.

\- Nie musisz iść, jeśli nie chcesz. - Ciemnowłosy chłopak mówi i Louis może poczuć wzrok wszystkich na sobie. Nienawidzi tego.

\- Um, nie, tak właściwie nie sądzę, że jestem odpowiednio ubrany? Jak... - Ucina, wskazując na swój sweter.

\- Nic ci nie będzie. - Niall mówi i wskazuje na siebie. Ma na sobie bluzę z greckimi literami swojego bractwa.

\- Okej. - Louis mówi i wzrusza ramionami, próbując wyglądać, jakby wcale nie panikował w środku. Wie, że i tak skończy sam w loży, pijąc nie wiadomo, co.

Więc wszystko zostało ustalone i pół godziny później wszyscy opuszczają obiad, kirując się w dół ulicy, do klubu, w którym wszyscy już byli przynajmniej raz (z wyjątkiem Louisa, oczywiście). 

Tak szybko, jak tak wchodzą, tak szybko Louis tego żałuje. Jest gorąco i mokro, i głośno, i wszyscy mają na sobie odkrywające ciała ubrania i po prostu ocierają się o siebie, tańczą, piją i pieprzą się.

Jakoś wybierają lożę blisko baru i Louis natychmiast podąża za Zaynem, żeby zamówić drinki. Bierze rum i colę (najtańsze rzeczy) i zanosi resztę drinków do loży.

Widzi, jak Niall zdejmuje swoją bluzę, odsłaniając swoją stonowaną klatkę piersiową. Więc będzie jedynym ubranym na minus sto stopni. Super. Sam zdjąłby sweter, ale nie ma ani krzty pewności siebie, żeby to zrobić.

Siada obok Toma, który wypił już dwa shoty. Spogląda na swoje kolana, na sposób, w jaki jego uda rozciągają się na tle skóry, co sprawia, że wyglądają na dwa razy większe i na, po prostu, kurewsko wielkie.

Krzywi się i spogląda w górę, zaskoczony, kiedy widzi Harry'ego zmierzającego w jego stronę z drinkiem w dłoni.

\- Drinka? - Harry pyta bezbarwnym tonem, jakby tak naprawdę nie chciał dawać Louisowi drinka, tylko po prostu próbował być miły. Louis kręci głową i wychodzi z loży, żeby móc iść do łazienki.

\- Kie- Harry zaczyna i Louis przypadkowo potyka się o swoje sznurowadła, kolidując z ciałem Harry'ego, co powoduje, że młodszy chłopak wylewa swoje piwo na jego sweter.

\- Kurwa. - Louis przeklina, kiedy ciemna plama szybko rozprzestrzenia się na tkaninie.

\- Cholera. Przepraszam. - Harry przeprasza i Louis nie może dojść do tego, czy jest sarkastyczny, czy też nie.

\- Ugh. Nie mam nic pod tym. - szatyn mamrocze.

\- Możesz założyć moją kurtkę, jeśli chcesz. - Harry oferuje i Louis zastanawia się, czy chłopak żartuje.

\- Nie, dzięki, wolałbym jednak nie umrzeć na hipotermię. 

Harry się śmieje, co jest po prostu. Louis czuje się dumny.

\- Poważnie. Możesz zdjąć swój sweter, założyć moją kurtkę i zapiąć. Pachnie trochę jak dym, ale jest naprawdę dobra.

\- Um. - jest wszystkim, co Louis jest w stanie powiedzieć.

 _Co, jeśli jest na mnie za mała?_ , myśli.

\- Nie będzie za mała. - Harry odpowiada i Louis jest w szoku. Nie miał pojęcia, że powiedział to głośno. - Mam na myśli, jest trochę za duża na mnie, więc ty będziesz w niej praktycznie pływał. 

Znowu, Louis nie może dojść do tego, czy jest sarkastyczny, czy tylko próbuje być miły.

\- Okej? Tak. - Louis zgadza się i Harry się uśmiecha, łapiąc swoją jeansową kurtkę z loży i podając ją Louisowi.

\- Dzięki. Pójdę do łazienki. - Louis ogłasza i ucieka, zadowolony, że w klubie jest pół ciemno, w innym wypadku, Harry zobaczyłby, że sprawił, że szatyn się zarumienił.

Nie wchodzi do kabiny, bo wszystkie są zajęte (widzi dziewczyny i chłopców na kolanach, więc, w porządku) i w końcu może się szybko przebrać. 

Sciąga sweter przez głowę i próbuje nie patrzeć na siebie w lustrze, ale nie udaje mu się. Jego brzuch jest widoczny i szatyn krzywi się na ten widok.

Powinien był zostać w domu.

Wkłada jeansową kurtkę i, co jest dla niego zaskakujące; jest na nim naprawdę duża. Wzdłuż talii i widać mu tylko czubki palców.

Właśnie ma zamiar zapiąć pierwszy guzik, kiedy Harry wchodzi do łazienki, popychany przez Nicka, który ma usta przyklejone do szyi młodszego chłopaka.

To zaskakuje Louisa i odraca się, żeby na nich spojrzeć.

Właśnie wtedy widzi Nicka, odsuwającego się w szoku i zamglone oczy Harry'ego przebiegające przez jego tors, kiedy chłopak uświadamia sobie, że Harry wpatruje się w jego klatkę piersiową. I brzuszek. I wszystko, czego Louis w sobie nienawidzi.

Louis szybko zapina kurtkę, czując się, jakby zaraz miał zacząć płakać.

\- Przepraszam. Um. - Zacina się i chwyta sweter z lady.

Nick zostawia Harry'ego i sprawdza każde drzwi, żeby zobaczyć, czy któraś kabina jest wolna.

\- Dzięki. Um. Oddam ci ją jutro. 

Harry posyła mu uśmiech, a Nick woła jego imię.

\- Widzimy się później. - Harry mówi i Louis opuszcza łazienkę, zanim może zobaczyć Harry'ego podążającego za Nickiem do kabiny i słyszeć go upadającego na kolana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Tłumaczki:** Jednak części będzie 6, bo ten fragment nie pasował mi do bycia w poprzedniej części i nie pasuje do następnej a jest jeszcze jeden który musi być osobną częścią.... mam nadzieję, ze to nie problem, nie? :P Tak więc mam nadzieję, ze tłumaczenie wam się podoba i dawajcie znać, co myślicie  <3

Dwa tygodnie później Louis jest w swoim pokoju (jak zwykle). Gasi światła i wchodzi do łóżka po zamknięciu drzwi. Już prawie śpi, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi.

Wywraca oczami i chwyta swoje okulary z szafki nocnej, żeby zobaczyć godzinę na zegarku, który leży na jego biurku.

**23:30**

Myśli, że to Zayn prawdopodobnie (znowu) jest zbyt pijany i leniwy, żeby wyjąć swoje klucze. A Louis naprawdę nie ma ochoty, żeby wstać, otworzyć mu drzwi i zostać obrzyganym przez mulata (znowu). Jest środa, do cholery!

Więc tylko odwraca się w stronę ściany i zamyka oczy.

Wypuszcza z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie, kiedy słyszy kolejne pukanie, tym razem cięższe i bardziej wkurzone.

Wstaje z łóżka i zakłada okulary, zanim włącza lampkę i idzie do drzwi.

\- Do cholery... - Zaczyna w złości, ale jego głos zamiera, kiedy widzi Harry'ego Stylesa opierającego się o ścianę naprzeciwko korytarza.

\- Um? - Louisowi udaje się powiedzieć i Harry odpycha się od ściany.

\- Wejdź. - Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed mamrotaniem, kiedy Harry mija go i wchodzi do pokoju.

Zamyka drzwi, odwraca się zdenerwowany i nie wie, co powinien zrobić.

\- Nie chcę, um, zabrzmieć niegrzecznie, ale co tu robisz? I jesteś pijany?

Sprawdza, bo Harry śmierdzi alkocholem i papierosami, ale nie wygląda na naćpanego, czy pijanego.

\- Twój współlokator pieprzy mojego współlokatora, w tej chwili, kiedy my rozmawiamy. Niezbyt mogę spać przez te jęki i krzyki. I jestem cholernie twardy.

\- Więc zdecydowałeś się przyjść tutaj?

Harry kiwa głową, przechodząc przez pokój, przeglądając rzeczy Louisa.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to było jedyne miejsce, o którym mogłem myśleć.

_Oczywiście. Głupi ja, myślący, że przyszedł tutaj, bo chciał tu być._

Louis bawi się ze zdenerwowania brzegiem swojej koszulki, która powinna być górną częścią jego piżamy. Nagle to sobie uświadamia i wciąga brzuch, kiedy Harry siada na krześle od jego biurka.

\- Zapomniałeś oddać mi moją kurtkę.

_Zapomniałeś. Bardziej jak nie chciałem, żebyś musiał oglądać moją brzydką twarz_

\- Tak... przepraszam.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że nosisz okulary. - Harry mówi i twarz Louis opada, kiedy sięga do swojej twarzy i zdejmuje okulary.

\- Nie, nie zdejmuj ich.

Louis spogląda na Harry'ego zaskoczony, a Harry wstaje z siedzenia. Louis bierze krok w tył, prawie potykając się o zbyt długie nogawki swoich spodni od piżamy, które ma na sobie.

Dziękuje Bogu, że nie założył dzisiaj piżamy ze Supermanem.

I to jest żałosne, myśli, że Harry jest taki wysoki, wysportowany i gorący tuż przed nim, kiedy on jest po prostu niski, gruby i brzydki.

\- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś do domu swojego chłopaka? - Louis pyta niespodziewanie.

Harry patrzy na niego zdezorientowany. Louis chce uderzyć się za zadanie takiego pytania. Zaraz Harry się na niego wkurzy.

\- Nick nie jest moim chłopakiem, jeśli to masz na myśli.

\- Ale wy-

\- Pieprzymy się, tak, ale nie jesteśmy razem. Nie robię takich gówien.

\- Jakich? Związków?

\- Taa.

Louis waha się przez moment, zanim siada na łóżku. Harry przesuwa się, żeby usiąść na łóżku Zayna. Zdejmuje swoje Conversy i kładzie się na łóżku, układając dłonie na brzuchu.

\- Miłość jest głupia. Jak, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić bycia z jedną osobą na całe życie. Jest tyle dziewczyn i chłopaków. To niemożliwe, żeby 'kochać' tylko jedną osobę.

Przerywa i Louis spogląda na swoje stopy, czując rozczarowanie, a potem śmieje się z siebie. Nawet, jeśli Harry 'wierzyłby w miłość', nigdy nie byłby z Louisem.

\- Co z tobą?

\- Co ze mną? - Louis jąka się. Nie chce mówić o sobie, nie lubi tego.

\- Masz chłopaka? Albo dziewczynę, nie wiem.

Louis prycha i Harry unosi brwi.

\- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? - pyta zdezorientowany i Louis wie, że robi sobie z niego jaja.

\- Nie mam chłopaka. - Louis mówi i zastanawia się, dlaczego Harry w ogóle chce wiedzieć.

Po tym Harry milczy i Louis zastanawia się, czy brunet spędzi tu noc. Ma nadzieję, że nie, bo jeśli to zrobi, Louis wie, że w ogóle nie zaśnie, a ma jutro test.

Ale odpowiedzią na jego pytanie jest Zayn, niespodziewanie wchodzący do pokoju z plecakiem zawieszonym na jedno ramię.

Harry natychmiast siada i wygląda jak deer caught in the headlights.

\- Och. - Zayn mówi z cieniem innuendo w swoim głosie. - Przeszkodziłem w czym-

\- Nie. - Louis mówi pospiesznie, a Harry już ubiera swoje buty i staje obok Zayna.

\- Cześć. - jest wszystkim, co mówi, bardziej do Zayna, niż do Louisa.

A potem go nie ma.

\- Co to było? Dlaczego tu był? - Zayn pyta i włącza światło.

\- Um. Przyszedł tu, bo ty i jego współlokator się pieprzyliście. - Louis mówi i wchodzi pod kołdrę, odkładając okulary na szafkę nocną.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O czym ty mówisz.

\- Musiałem zostać na późnej zmianie w klubie.

\- Och. Więc nie było żadnego pieprzenia współlokatora?

Zayn potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się. - Przyszedł tutaj, bo chciał cię zobaczyć.

\- Nie, nie chciał. Chciał z powrotem swoją jeansową kurtkę.

I po tym Zayn nic nie mówi.

Louis śpi, kiedy Zayn wraca z łazienki trzydzieści minut później, więc nie widzi uśmiechu Zayna, kiedy chłopak dostrzega jeansową kurtkę wiszącą na drzwiach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Tłumaczki:** Okej, kolejna część :) Jeszcze dwie i kooooooniec  <3 Btw mam nadzieję, że ta historia podoba wam się tak samo jak mi :*

Jakimś sposobem, Zayn namawia Louisa, do pójścia z nim na kolejną imprezę organizowaną w piątek przez bractwo. Spóźniają się (Zaynowi zajmuje więcej czasu, niż zazwyczaj, ułożenie swojej fryzury w quiffa), a wszyscy już i tak są podpici.

Świętują ukończenie wszystkich egzaminów i mają jakiś tydzień przed dostaniem wyników.

Harry jest w kuchni, wygląda dobrze i jest cholernie wysoko ponad ligą Louisa (jak zwykle). Louis czuje napływ pewności siebie na tyle silny, żeby podejść do niego i przywitać się, kiedy widzi Nicka wyskakującego z nikąd i zatrzymuje się.

Nick uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi Louisa i macha mu. Louis wymusza uśmiech i odwraca wzrok, kiedy Harry decyduje się spojrzeć w jego kierunku.

\- Hej.

Louis odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć Toma, uśmiechającego się do niego.

\- Cześć. - Louis odpowiada, a Tom podaje mu niebieski kubeczek z czymś, co Louisowi wydaje się być wódką.

\- Dzięki? Tak sądzę.

\- Wyglądasz dzisiaj dobrze. - Tom mówi i Louis odwraca wzrok, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

_Dzisiaj? Bo w żaden inny dzień nie wyglądam dobrze..._

Kończy podpity w mniej niż godzinę i, jakimś sposobem tańczy z Tomem w plątaninie spoconych ciał. Próbuje nie myśleć o tym, co przechodzi przez myśli Toma, kiedy łapie jego biodra.

Louis opiera głowę na ramieniu Toma i zamyka oczy, marząc o tym, żeby móc uciec od swoich własnych myśli i po prostu nic nie czuć.

Usta Toma przylegając do skóry na szyi Louisa i szatyn przez chwilę przymyka oczy, zanim otwiera je, wpatrując się w parę zielonych oczu.

Harry opiera się o ścianę z niebieskim kubeczkiem w dłoni, otoczony przez cztery dziewczyny.

Louis odwraca wzrok, a jego policzki nagrzewają się, kiedy zapomina o tym, że Tom najprawdopodobniej zostawia na nim malinkę.

Odsuwa się i odwraca. Zanim może powiedzieć Tomowi, że chce wyjść na papierosa, zostaje popchnięty, a para ust przylega do tych należących do niego.

Panikuje i robi krok w tył. Tom się do niego uśmiecha i Louis słabo mówi, że potrzebuje wyjść na zewnątrz, żeby zapalić. Tym razem ma na sobie kurtkę i własną paczkę papierosów.

Nie ma nikogo na ganku i Louis jest szczęśliwy, bo po prostu potrzebuje być teraz sam.

Zapala papierosa i opiera się o ścianę, wypuszczając dym. Drzwi ponownie się otwierają, a on nawet nie przejmuje się, żeby sprawdzić, kto to, obstawiając, że to jeden z chłopaków z bractwa.

Ale jego oddech zamiera w jego gardle, kiedy Harry pojawia się tuż przed nim, górując nad jego ciałem.

\- Cześć, - Louis mówi, a Harry nie odpowiada. Wyższy chłopak zabiera papierosa spomiędzy palców Louisa i wsuwa go sobie pomiędzy wargi.

Louis nie walczy, bo Harry wygląda gorąco, kiedy pali.

\- Dlaczego jesteś smutny, Louis?

Louis mruga kilkakrotnie na to pytanie, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. Dym rozpływa się w powietrzu, a on stoi twarzą w twarz z Harrym, który zdaję się być coraz bliżej.

\- Nie jestem smutny, - kłamie.

Harry patrzy na niego przez chwilę, zanim nie zaciąga się ponownie papierosem i pochyla się tak, że jest na poziomie oczu Louisa.

I, _okej_ , teraz Louis panikuje.

Boi się, że Harry może zobaczyć wszystkie niedoskonałości na jego twarzy.

Jego serce przyspiesza, kiedy Harry miękko łapie jego podbródek, ustami prawie dotykając warg Louisa. Niższy chłopak zaczyna rozumieć intencje Harry'ego, więc otwiera usta. Wciąga dym i wypuszcza go przez nos, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry zamyka oczy.

Kiedy je otwiera, ciemno zielony spotyka jasno niebieski. A potem Harry zamyka niewielką odległość pomiędzy ich ustami.

To zaskakuje Louis i szatyn traci zmysły. Wszystko, co czuje, to Harry, wszystko jest harrymharrymharrym.

Owija ramiona dookoła szyi Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej. Język Harry'ego rozchyla jego wargi i są tak blisko, że ich piersi się stykają. I to powinno martwić Louisa, to, że Harry może poczuć jego brzuszek, przez swoją koszulkę. Ale tego nie robi. To miłe.

Wypuszcza z siebie niespodziewany jęk, kiedy jedna z nóg Harry'ego wędruje pomiędzy jego krótsze, rozchylając je. Harry naciska swoim kolanem na krocze Louisa, dociskając. Kolejny jęk wychodzi z ust szatyna i wypycha biodra, żeby zdobyć tak dużo tarcia, jak to możliwe.

Ręce Harry'ego, które wcześniej znajdowały się po obu stronach głowy Louisa, teraz trzymają jego biodra. Kiedy wślizgują się pod jego koszulkę, dotykając skóry, Louis otwiera oczy i odpycha się, panikując.

Harry łapie oddech i Louis spogląda na niego przepraszająco, nienawidząc siebie za swoje obawy, które zawsze wszystko rujnują.

Harry o nic nie pyta, co oznacza, że nie obchodzi go, że Louis przerwał pocałunek.

\- Przepraszam, - szatyn mówi.

\- W porządku. - Harry odpowiada, oblizując usta.

\- Zamierzam-taak.

Po tym żałosnym bęłkocie Louis mija Harry'ego, wchodząc do domu. Znajduje Zayna, rozmawiającego z Niallem i Amy, i mówi im, że idzie do domu.

Zayn kiwa głową i mówi mu, że zostanie na noc. Louis nie pyta, to nie tak, że go to obchodzi, serio. Ale wtedy Tom pyta, czy Louis chce zostać, w głowie Louisa zapala się lampka.

_Chce uprawiać seks? Chce się przytulać? Czego chce? Żartuje sobie ze mnie?_

\- Uh? - Louis mówi i rozgląda się, zagubiony, kiedy próbuje znaleźć odpowiedź.

I znajduje ją u dwóch spoconych ciał, przyciśniętych do ściany, z której jedno ma kręcone włosy i jest prawie bez oddechu.

\- Tak. Dobrze. - Louis mówi i Tom się uśmiecha, kiwając głową.

Louis nie jest pewien, dlaczego Tom go o to zapytał, ale postanawia się tym nie zamartwiać. Więc robi jedyną rzecz, która myśli, że będzie odpowiednia dla tego momentu. Chwyta tył szyi Toma, zanim całuje go szorstko, kończąc jakąkolwiek możliwą rozmowę, którą chłopak chciał przeprowadzić.

***

Nie uprawiają seksu tej nocy. Bo Tom wymiotuje na jego koszulkę i pada w momencie, w którym wchodzą do jego pokoju. Impreza została zniszczona przez policję, z powodu jakiegoś anonimowego telefonu.

Więc owija koc wokół Toma, zanim kładzie się do łóżka. Wpatruje się w sufit przez chwilę, a jego brzuch burczy, błagając o jedzenie. Nie jadł nic od rana (miał egzamin i niewystarczającą ilość pieniędzy na kanapkę w Subway'u), więc postanowił wstać w ciszy i powędrować do kuchni.

To ryzykowne, myśli, bo jest pół nagi i jest pewien, że jego włosy wyglądają jak po seksie. Postanawia przeszukać szafę Toma i znajduje tylko jedną koszulkę, która jest na niego za mała. To obniża jego pewność siebie po raz kolejny, ale jest zbyt głodny i zmęczony, żeby szukać dalej. I to inwazja w prywatność, więc Louis jest przeciwny.

Schodzi na dół po schodach, próbując nie narobić hałasu, bo jest prawie 2 w nocy i wszyscy już prawdopodobnie próbują się przespać.

Na ślepo włącza światło, które niewiele pomaga, ale jest pół-ciemno, więc może z tym powalczyć.

Otwiera lodówkę i wyjmuje pudełko lodów. Jest mu gorąco i nie obchodzi go w tym momencie nic innego, niż wyżywienie się.

Opiera się o ladę i wyjmuje łyżeczkę, dziobiąc zamrożonego loda przez chwilę, pogrążony w myślach.

Kiedy lód jest wystarczająco rozpuszczony, żeby mógł go zjeść, bez odmrożonego mózgu, zanuża w nim łyżeczkę.

Zamiera, kiedy słyszy mglisty dźwięk, jakby ktoś schodził na dół po schodach. Ma nadzieję, że kimkolwiek jest ta osoba, nie wejdzie do kuchni i nie będzie go oceniać za jedzenie o tak późnej porze, czy nie zwyzywa go z tego powodu.

Prawie dławi się, kiedy widzi śpiącego Harry'ego, wchodzącego przez drzwi.

\- Lou?

I Louis ma ochotę rozpłynąć się, bo jego głos jest wykończony i szorstki, ale wygląda tak niewinnie w puchatym swetrze i samych bokserkach. (Na co Louis się nie gapi, tak w ogóle.)

Harry przeciera oczy i opadają one na pudełko lodów w rękach Louisa.

\- Czemu nie śpisz? - Louis pyta, brzmiąc na bardziej oskarżająco niżeli by tego chciał.

\- Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie. - Harry odpowiada i Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry jest teraz na niego zły, ale relaksuje się kiedy widzi łagodne wygięcie się ust młodszego chłopaka.

\- Jestem głodny i nie mogłem spać. - wyjaśnia i Harry wzrusza ramionami, podchodząc do lodówki, ale odwraca się do Louisa, kiedy ma otworzyć drzwi.

\- Możemy się podzielić? Miałem nadzieję, że dostanę czekoladowe lody. - Harry mówi i Louis podaje mu pudełko, wyjmując z niego łyżeczkę, w przypadku, gdyby to było zbyt obrzydliwe dla Harry'ego.

I to śmieszne, naprawdę, bo kilka godzin wcześniej miał swój język w gardle Louisa.

Louisa zaskakuje to, że Harry chwyta łyżeczkę z jego dłoni, palcami muskając palce Louisa. (Louis wcale nie ma dreszczy, czy rumieńców.)

Harry spogląda w oczy Louisa i wkłada pełną łyżeczkę do swoich ust, otwierając je szeroko i wystawiając język. Louis myśli, że zaraz stanie się twardy, jeśli brunet kontynuuje robienie takich gestów.

Harry oddaje Louisowi pudełko i to jest to. W ciszy dzielą się lodami, spoglądając sobie w oczy. To nie jest romantyczne-ale jest wystarczające, żeby sprawić, że serce Louisa zabije szybciej.

\- To koszulka Toma?

Louis spogląda w dół i jego mina opada, kiedy widzi swój brzuszek wystający spod koszulki. Wciąga brzuch i niepewnie kiwa głową.

\- Tak, um, on-

\- Więc pieprzyłeś go? - Harry pyta i Louis mruga na niego, zaskoczony.

\- Um, nie? Właściwie to zwymiotował na moją koszulkę, więc musiałem się przebrać. Jest rochę mała, ale była jedyną opcją jaką miałem. To, albo nic.

Pod koniec wypuszcza nerwowy śmiech, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś bez niczego? Wolałbym tą opcję.- Harry mówi bezczelnie i Louis wie, że nie jest poważny.

Więc prycha. - Tak, jasne.

Harry wpatruje się w niego przez moment i Louis chciałby przeszukać jego myśli w momentach takich, jak ten.

Harry bierze go z zaskoczenia, nagle popychając go na ladę i cąłując go szorstko.

Louis odkłada pudełko lodów na ladę i czuje niewygodny ucisk w dolnej części pleców, ale nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Harry popycha go na blat, kiedy pogłębia pocałunek, a Louis niespodziewanie wypuszcza ledwo słyszalny krzyk, ponieważ to boli.

Harry wydaje się rozumieć, bo chwyta tylną część ud Louisa i podnosi go, sadzając na ladzie, jakby nic nie ważył.

Louis nie wie, jak zareagować, więc kontynuuje całowanie Harry'ego, wiedząc, że pocałunek niedługo się skończy. Czasami chciałby być bardziej optymistyczny, ale wie, że dobre rzeczy mi się po protu nie przytrafiają

A Harry jest dobrą rzeczą. Bardzo dobrą, gorącą, piękną, niesamowitą rzeczą.

Wydaje mu się, że śni na jawie, kiedy Harry próbuje rozpiąć jego jeansy, a potem panikuje, ponieważ nie. Harry nie może zobaczyć jego ogromnych ud i grubego brzuszka.

Desperacje czasy wymagają desperackich czynów, więc Louis szybko postanawia sprawić przyjemność Harry'emu.

\- Czekaj, chcę, żebyś... - zaczyna, ale słowa zamierają w jego gardle, kiedy Harry wyrównuje ich krocza, ocierając się o niego.

\- Chcesz, żebym co? - Harry oddycha gorącym oddechem do jego ucha. Louis ma dość.

\- Chcę, żebyś pieprzył moje usta. Proszę.

Harry przełyka.

\- Tak. Kurwa, dobrze.

Więc cofa się i Louis ześlizguje się z lady, popychając na nią Harry'ego, a następnie opada na kolana.

Harry zdejmuje swój sweter i kładzie go obok siebie na ladzie. Louis natychmiast zazdrości mu jego napiętego brzucha i niesamowitego kaloryfera, i stara się nie wpatrywać w niego zbyt napalonym wzrokiem, kiedy widzi tatuaże na skórze Harry'ego.

Zachacza palcami o bokserki Harry'ego, zanim ciągnie je w gół i cholera, Harry ma największego kutasa, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. (To nie tak, że widział ich dużo, ale ten i tak jest najlepszy.)

I jest _śliczny_ , co jest trochę dziwnym i trochę nienormalnym sposobem na opisanie kutasa. Jest ładny, a główka jest różowa i po prostu.

Louis zaczyna ssać wrażliwą główkę, co powoduje, że Harry natychmiast wypuszcza z siebie jęk, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

Szatyn owija swoje palce wokół podstawy i stara się wziąć jak najwięcej do gardła. To kończy się odruchem wymiotnym i tak szybko, jak to się dzieje, chłopak ma łzy w oczach.

\- Teraz b-będę pieprzyć twoje usta, okej? - Harry oddycha, a Louis posyła mu słabe kiwnięcie i Harry zaczyna pchać swojego kutasa w jego usta, dysząc i jęcząc.

Louis krztusi się za każdym razem, ale nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego, kiedy Harry przesuwa swoje biodra do przodu. Kocha to, jak oczy Louisa są szkliste od łez i jak zasysa swoje policzki, za każdym razem, kiedy ssie.

Kiedy Louis się odsuwa, wie, że Harry jest naprawdę blisko, więc szybko obciąga jego kutasa, dopóki Harry nie dochodzi bez ostrzeżenia na jego twarz.

Louis uśmiecha się, nie otwierając swoich mocno zaciśniętych oczu, więc sperma się do nich nie dostanie.

Harry śmieje się i ociera spermę z oczu Louisa swoimi palcami, zanim Louis ponownie otwiera swoje oczy, żeby zobaczyć jak brunet zakłada swoje spodnie z powrotem.

\- Nieźle. - Harry mówi i Louis nie bierze tego za komplement. To sprawia, że jest smutny i trochę podłamuje się jego pewność siebie, którą zdążył rozwinąć podczas robienia mu blowjoba.

Posyła mu nieśmiały, fałszywy uśmiech i wstaje, obciągając swoją koszulkę w dół, w miejscu, w którym podwinęła sie na jego brzuchu.

\- Możesz wziąc mój sweter, jeśli chcesz. - Harry oferuje i Louis mruga, zaskoczony.

\- Um, czemu?

\- Bo twoja koszulka nie utrzyma ciepła.

Louis uśmiecha się i Harry podaje mu sweter, który jest miękki i ciepły w jego dłoniach.

\- Dziękuję.

Harry uśmiecha się i Louis nie ma pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, bo Harry nie rusza sie ze swojego miejsca.

\- Więc. W takim raize, dobranoc.

I z tym, Louis odwraca sie i wraca na górę.

Zasypia w swetrze Harry'ego, który pachnie naprawdę dobrym detergentem i Harrym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Tłumaczki:** Przepraszam za to opóźnienie, skarby. Naprawdę miałam pracowity dzień, Pomagałam babci na działce i przycinałam jakiś krzak, którego nazwy nie znam, ale miał kolce i moje ręce są pokłute i mam odciski od sekatora, więc musicie mi wybaczyć. Przepraszm, jeśli ktoś czekał na rozdział i przez to nie spał...

Kilka następnych dni minęło jak przez mgłę, mieszanka imprez, picia i wracania do domu pijanym. Cóż, tak to wyglądało dla każdego studenta, oprócz Louisa.

Dni Louisa były mieszanką nauki (chociaż egzaminy już się skończyły), czytania i oglądania programów telewizyjnych.

Zayna nie było w pokoju tego wieczora (znowu), a Louis był w łóżku z paczką chipsów i ciepłym laptopem na udach (znowu).

Więc zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi około północy. Zayn powiedział mu, że zostanie w domu bractwa, więc Louis jest zdezorientowany.

Myśli, że może, ale tylko może, to może być Harry i wciąż pamięta, że ma jego sweter i kurtkę. Ale prawdopodobnie jest trochę za późno, żeby je odbierać, więc traci nadzieję.

Otwiera drzwi, a jego brzuch wywija fikołka, kiedy widzi parę zielonych oczu. Czuje alkohol i dym, a kiedy widzi uśmiech Harry'ego, wie, że chłopak jest pijany. 

I pieprzyć go, Louis wygląda jak brzydki karzeł w swojej ciasnej piżamie w porównaniu do Harry'ego, który wygląda niesamowicie, jak zawsze.

\- Więc znowu tu jesteś. - Louis ogłasza i Harry uśmiecha się szerzej, a potem mija go i wchodzi do pokoju.

Kładzie się na łóżku i zamyka oczy.

\- Jesteś pijany, Harry. - szatyn mówi, po tym, jak zamyka drzwi i idzie zamknąć swojego laptopa.

\- Nie jestem. - Brunet odpowiada i sądząc po głosie, jest po prostu nieco podpity.

Więc Louis przeszukuje swoje szuflady i podaje mu paczkę herbatników, które prawdopodobnie trochę go otrzeźwią.

Harry przyjmuje herbatniki i Louis ogląda, jak chłopak je wszystkie na raz.

\- Nie jestem pijany. - Harry mówi po krótkiej przerwie, tym razem normalnym głosem i Louis mu wierzy.

\- Skoro nie jesteś pijany, to dlaczego tu jesteś?

\- Może chciałem cię zobaczyć.

\- Ha, okej.

Louis wstaje ze swojego łóżka i idzie zabrać pustą paczkę po herbatnikach z rąk Harry'ego.

Spogląda w dół na swój brzuch i wciąga go, zanim wyrzuca paczkę do kosza.

\- Przestań to robić. - Harry mówi i Louis odwraca się do niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Robić co? - Pyta zdezorientowany, a Harry wywraca oczami, wstając z łóżka.

\- Wciągać swój brzuch! Dlaczego zawsze to robisz?

\- Bo ja... ja po prostu. - Louis wzdycha. - Ja nie-

\- Myślisz, że jesteś gruby? Czy coś w tym stylu?

Louis nie odpowiada. Owija ramiona wokół swojego brzucha w obronie.

\- To naprawdę nie twoja sprawa. Więc... proszę wyjdź.

\- Nie. - Harry mówi i robi krok do przodu, zabierając dłonie Louisa od jego brzucha.

Przyciąga Louisa do swojej piersi i nie traci czasu, zanim zaczyna go całować. Louis jest zaskoczony, ale pochyla się do pocałunku, otwierając usta.

Ręce Harry'ego przebiegają po jego bokach, zanim rozkładają się na jego tyłku, zaciskając się. Starszy chłopak piszczy i Harry uśmiecha się w jego usta.

\- Chciałem to zrobić odkąd pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem.

\- Tak? - Louis pyta przy nagłym napływie pewności siebie. - Co jeszcze chciałeś ze mną zrobić?

_Proszę_

\- Chciałem pieprzyć cię, dopóki nie będziesz błagał o ulgę.

_Okej_

Brzuch Louisa zaciska się na tą myśl, a Harry uśmiecha się, zanim idzie usiąść na łóżku Louisa, popychając go pomiędzy swoje nogi.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie gorący. - Harry mówi i Louis wyjmuje butelkę lubrykantu, i prezerwatywy z szuflady. Rzuca je na łóżko obok Harry'ego, który jest już nagi, a jego ciężki kutas spoczywa na jego brzuchu.

\- Rozbierz się dla mnie, kochanie.

I Louis to robi. Zagryza swoje usta i ściąga koszulkę przez głowę, a jego grzywka opada na jego twarz.

Wciąż czuje się niepewnie, ale Harry nie wygląda na zdegustowanego. Jego oczy wędrują każdym odsłoniętym skrawku jego skóry i brunet zagryza wargę, zawijając palce o brzeg spodni szatyna, zanim pociąga je w dół.

Kutas Louisa wyskakuje i szatyn syczy. Harry uśmiecha się na to i owija swoje gigantyczne palce wokół niego, zanim umieszcza pocałunek na jego główce, żeby go trochę podrażnić.

Potem nawilża swoje palce lubrykantem, zanim przesuwa się dalej na łóżku, aż jego plecy są przyciśnięte do ściany. Kiwa głową w kierunku Louisa i szatyn wspina się na jego uda.

\- Rozciągnę cię palcami, a potem będziesz mnie ujeżdżał jak dobry chłopiec, tak? - Harry mówi i wszystkim, co Louis jest w stanie zrobić, jest kiwnięcie głową.

Louis wypuszcza z siebie miękki jęk, kiedy Harry wpycha swój środkowy palec do środka, jest długi i zimny, i po prostu idealny.

Na początku Harry porusza swoim palcem powoli, a gdy wydaje mu się, że szatyn jest gotowy na kelejnego, dodaje wskazujący.

Wykonuje nożycowe ruchy w rościągniętej dziurce Louisa i Louis ujeżdża je przez chwilę, dopóki Harry nie decyduje, że jest już wystarczająco luźny.

Wyjmuje je, wycierając je o łóżko, zanim chwyta biodra Louisa, absolutnie zakochany w jego kobiecych kształtach i małym brzuszku.

Rozrywa opakowanie prezerwatyw zębami i zakłada jedną na swojego penisa.

Louis chwyta kutasa Harry'ego w dłoń i ustawia go przy swojej dziurce, zanim powoli opada, wypuszczając długi jęk i odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Jesteś taki śliczny, Lou. - Harry wzdycha i Louis spogląda na niego, kiedy powoli zaczyna poruszać się w górę i w dół.

_Nie okłamuj mnie_

Układa dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego, wplątując palce we włosy na jego karku.

Jest ułamek sekundy, w którym tylko patrzą na siebie i wszystko wokół nich wydaje się zatrzymać, jakby czas wokół nich sie zatrzymał na krótką chwilę.

A potem Louis zaczyna go ujeżdżać, wolno, bo minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnio uprawiał seks, więc wciąż to trochę boli.

\- Rusz się. - Harry mówi i Louis zagryza dolną wargę.

\- Po prostu mineło trochę czasu odkąd ostatnio... wiesz.

\- O kurwa.

A potem Harry zaczyna wypychać biodra, wbijając się w Louisa, który mu na to pozwala. Kiedy brunet się zatrzymuje, szatyn zaczyna krążyć biodrami na jego kolanach, ocierając sie o niego.

\- Jesteś taki dobry wokół mnie, Lou, taki ciasny.

I jest coś w tym, jak Harry wymawia "Lou", że sprawia, ze Louis chce go zniszczyć.

\- Zaraz... Zaraz doj... - Harry mówi i Louis czuje, jak chłopak dochodzi w prezerwatywę.

Zatrzymuje się, a dłonie Harry'ego podążają do jego penisa, żeby dać ulgę również jemu, szarpiąc go krótkimi, szorstkimi ruchami.

Szatyn jęczy i ukrywa twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego, wdychając jego zapach.

(Co, okej, jest trochę przerażające, jeśli ma być szczery.)

Dochodzi, wypuszczając z siebie miękki krzyk, a całe jego ciało zdaje się palić, gdy usta Harry'ego atakują jego szyję.

Brunet zasysa skórę i Louis wie, że ludzie będą widzieć to jutro. Zamyka oczy, kiedy Harry wbija zęby w skórę, ciągnąc za nią.

\- Harry, ludzie zauważą jeśli zrobisz ją w tym miejscu. - Szatyn mówi i czuje jak Harry uśmiecha się przy jego szyi.

\- Dokładnie.

A następnie podnosi głowę, dziobiąc usta Louisa, zanim podnosi go, jakby nic nie ważył i układa go na łóżku.

Louis NIE lubi być noszony, absolutnie _nie_ lubi.

Uśmiecha się, a Harry wyrzuca prezerwatywę do kosza, podciągając z powrotem swoje bokserki, po tym jak wyciera serwetką spermę ze swojego brzucha.

Louis szybko wkłada własne spodnie i koszulę, zanim idzie do łazienki. Kiedy wraca, Harry zakłada swoje buty.

\- Och... wychodzisz? - Szatyn pyta, starając się nie brzmieć na rozczarowanego.

\- A co? Myślałeś, że zostanę? Przyszedłem tutaj, bo Grimmy'ego nie było na imprezie a wszyscy gorący chłopcy byli zajęci. - Harry wypala i serce Louisa wciąga czarna dziura.

_Oczy-kurwa-wiście. Harry nigdy nie przychodzi, dlatego że sam tego chce. Louis był ostanim wyborem i to w porządku. W jak najlepszym._

\- W takim razie okej. Cześć. - Louis mówi szybko i idzie otworzyć dla niego drzwi.

Harry kiwa głową i wychodzi bez słowa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Tłumaczki:** Okej, kochani, to już koniec tego shocika :) Mam nadzieję, że pokochaliście go tak jak ja i dziękuję, za każde miłe słowa odnośnie jego tłumaczenia, nawet nie wiecie, jak moje serducho puchło z każdą wiadomością... tak więc zapraszam na końcówkę “Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head“!!!!!!
> 
> **UWAGA SMUT (+18)**

Jest niedziela, a Louis wpatruje się w kurtkę i sweter rozłożone na łóżku przed nim. Zayn zawsze pytał dlaczego nosi chustkę na nosie w okresie wiosennym.

Louis nigdy nie odpowiedział.

\- Pieprzyć to. - mówi. Chce zapomnieć o Harrym i o tym, co zdarzyło się dwie noce wcześniej, czymkolwiek to było, więc musi to skończyć raz na zawsze.

Tego ranka zdecydował, że pójdzie do domu bractwa Harry'ego i odda mu jego ubrania, wyprane i pachnące jak Louis; mieszanka truskawek i jabłek.

Pakuje je w białą torbę i zakłada swoje najlepsze jeansy (to tylko zbieg okoliczności, naprawdę), zanim wychodzi, nie mówiąc Zaynowi, gdzie idzie.

Droga do bractwa zajmuje mu pięć minut, a jego dłonie są spocone, kiedy dzwoni.

Drzwi się otwierają i Niall pojawia się bez koszulki, wyglądając jakby dopiero co wstał.

\- Och, hej! Nie wiedziałem, że mamy dzwonek! - Mówi, uśmiechając się, a następnie przesuwa się, żeby Louis mógł wejść.

\- Przyszedłem do Harry'ego? - Louis mówi i Niall wskazuje na schody.

\- Ostatnie drzwi na lewo.

\- Dzięki.

Idzie na górę, prawie upadając na nos. Nie powinien być zdenerwowany. Nie jest.

Puka do wspomnianych drzwi i spogląda na swoje stopy, dopóki drzwi się nie otwierają. Harry patrzy na niego zaskoczony, już w pełni ubrany.

\- Przyniosłem ci twoje ubrania. Wyprałem je. Nie chciałem przenosić jakichś zarazków. - Louis mówi ostro i Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Co?

\- Po prostu weź ubrania, żebym mógł wrócić do swojego pokoju i już nigdy- po prostu je weź.

\- Chcesz wejść do środka? - Harry pyta sarkastycznym tonem.

\- Wolałbym nie.

Harry odwraca się i zostawia drzwi otwarte, dobrze wiedząc, że Louis tak po prostu nie zostawi ubrań w drzwiach.

Szatyn jęczy i wchodzi, zastawiając drzwi otwarte na wszelki wypadek.

Zostawia ubrania na stoliku i wychodzi. Kiedy już ma schodzić na dół, Tom wchodzi.

\- Louis! Hej! - Uśmiecha się. - Chcesz dzisiaj wyjść?

Louis patrzy się na niego przez chwilę zanim się uśmiecha. Kiwa głową. Kto powiedział, że nie może się dobrze bawić? Kogo obchodzi Harry? Pieprzyć Harry'ego. (NIE dosłownie. Absolutnie _nie_.)

***

Kończy grając w FIFĘ na Xboxie z Tomem i Niallem. Dogaduje się z nimi naprawdę dobrze a pod koniec dnia grają w bilarda i śmieją się z piwem w dłoni.

Spogląda na zegar na ścianie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest prawie 23:00, więc prawopodobnie powienin już się zbierać.

Mimo tego, że nie chce się przyznać, to był trochę zawiedziony tym, że Harry nic nie zrobił przez cały dzień.

\- Muszę iść szybko do toalety zanim pójdę? - Pyta i Niall mówi mu, że może użyć tej na górze, bo Liam jest w tej na dole.

Po tym jak dostaje wsazówki, wraca na górę po schodach. Zauważa, że pokój Harry'ego jest tuż naprzeciwko i ignoruje fakt, że drzwi są otwarte i może zobaczyć Harry'ego, siedzącego na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, drzwi wciąż są otwarte, ale Harry'ego nie ma na łóżku. Szatyn nic sobie z tego nie robi i zamyka drzwi. Ale kiedy czuje jak ktoś popycha go na ścianę, po prostu wie.

Usta Harry'ego wędrują do jego ucha.

\- Nie powinieneś zakładać takich spodni, kiedy idziesz do bractwa pełnego napalonych chłopaków. - Brunet szepcze i oddech Louisa się urywa.

\- U-Um. Muszę iść do domu?

I to żałosnem, naprawdę, bo oboje wiedzą, że to kłamstwo.

Harry obraca Louisa i ponownie popycha go na ścianę, oddychając słodko w jego policzek.

\- Chcę pieprzyć cię jeszcze raz, ale tym razem chcę, żebyś krzyczał w materac, dopóki nie będzie mógł już tego znieść.

Wszystko, co Louis jest w stanie zrobić, to kiwnięcie głową z płonącymi policzkami i piersią unoszącą się w górę, i w dół przy jego szybkich oddechach.

Harry chwyta tylne części jego ud, podnosząc go i Louis owija swoje nogi wokół jego talii.

Zastanawia się, jak, do cholery, Harry może go tak nosić, myśląc, że prawdopodobnie może go upuścić w każdej chwili.

Brunet zamyka drzwi od swojej sypialni nogą, zanim niedbale rzuca Louisa na łóżko i idzie do szafki nocnej.

Wyjmuje butelkę lubrykantu i prezerwatywę, zanim obraca się do Louisa, odkładając rzeczy na łóżko.

\- Rozbierz się.

Stoi tak, przyglądając się, jak niższy chłopak się rozbiera z rumianymi policzkami i wzrokiem przyklejonym do podłogi.

Harry'ego zastanawia, dlaczego Louis jest taki niepewny odnośnie swojego ciała; jest najpiękniejszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek widział, ze swoimi głębokimi, niebieskimi oczami, niesamowitymi udami i brązową skórą.

Brunet także się rozbiera, po tym, jak każe Louisowi ustawić się na łóżku na czworaka. I Louis to robi.

Harry nie może nic poradzić na jęk, który opuszcza jego wargi na widok przed nim, kiedy ustawia się na kolanach tuż za Louisem.

\- Wciąż luźny po ostatnim razie, co? - Harry pyta, ale Louis nie odpowiada, tylko odwraca głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niego przez ramię.

Brunet posyła mu bezczelne spojrzenie i zakłada prezerwatywę po tym jak się nawilża. Chwyta biodra Louisa i zagryza wargę, wpychając swojego penisa do środka.

Louis jęczy i próbuje utrzymać się na dłoniach.

Na początku Harry porusza się wolno, zanim zaczyna podnosić tempo. Louis jest wciąż ciasny, jednak luźniejszy niż ostatnim razem.

\- Kurwa, pieprzyłeś się palcami od ostatniego razu? - Harry pyta, jedną ręką drapiąc plecy Louisa, co powoduje, że szatyn wygina się w łuk w rozkoszy.

\- Uh, tak.

Harry jęczy; głos Louisa brzmi tak gorąco i na tak zniszczony zarazem. Uderza w coś, co myśli, że jest prostatą Louisa, bo szatyn traci siłę w swoich ramionach i opada twarzą w materac.

Obraca głowę, więc jego policzek leży na kocu, kiedy dyszy z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Wyglądasz tak dobrze, Lou. Tak. Cholernie. Dobrze.

Harry akcentuje każde słowo ostrym pchnięciem, przez co Louis krzyczy.

\- Tak, krzycz głośniej, żeby Tom usłyszał, do kogo należysz.

Szatyn szlocha i zaciska dłonie na prześcieradle, wypychając biodra z powrotem w kierunku Harry'ego, żeby wytworzyć więcej tarcia.

\- Cholera. - Harry mówi, a jego dłoń wędruje do włosów Louisa, zaciskając się na nich, a następnie ciągnie go do swojej gorącej piersi.

Głowa Louisa opada na ramię Harry'ego i chłopak wbija się się w niego, całując jego szyję. Czuje przytłaczające uczucie zaborczości, które go obezwładnia i chce zniszczyć Louisa, całować go i naznaczyć tak, żeby każdy wiedział, że należy do niego.

Przez ułamek sekundy jest przerażony, bo nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czuł.

Louis jęczy przy każdym pchnięciu z rozchylonymi ustami i zamglonymi oczami, wpatrując się w te należące do Harry'ego.

Harry pochyla się i przyciska pocałunek do miękkich ust Louisa. Jego oczy opadają na dłonie szatyna, które obciągają jego sączącego się preejakulatem kutasa.

\- Jesteś taki gorący. - Harry wzdycha do jego ucha, zanim zagryza jego płatek i pociąga.

Czuje jak jego orgazm jest coraz bliżej, ale chce, żeby tym razem Louis doszedł pierwszy, więc odpycha dłoń sztyna z jedną dłonią wciąż w jego włosach.

Zaczyna pchać w niego szybciej, ściskając i naciskając na różową, opuchniętą główkę.

\- Dalej, skarbie, dojdź dla mnie.

I Louis wypuszcza z siebie coś, co zdaniem Harry'ego jest najgorętszym dźwiękiem na świecie, zanim dochodzi w jego dłoń.

Harry pcha jeszcze jeden raz i Louis celowo zaciska się wokół niego, co wysyła Harry'ego na krawędź i chłopak wypuszcza z siebie niski jęk.

Zostają tak przez moment, zanim Harry popycha Louisa na materac i wysuwa się z niego.

Wyrzuca zużytą prezerwatywę do śmietnika i wyciera ręce o kilka serwetek.

Louis obraca się na plecy, próbując uspokoić swój oddech. Nie może uwierzyć, że to się właśnie stało. Harry rzuca mu parę bokserek i bawełniane spodnie od piżamy, mówiąc mu, żeby się ubrał, zanim sam się ubiera.

\- Ale muszę już iść.

\- Zostajesz tutaj... jeśli chcesz? - Harry mówi i nie może uwierzyć, że właśnie go o to zapytał. Nikt nigdy u niego nie zostaje.

\- Okej. - Louis odpowiada, trochę niepewny.

Po kolei idą do łazienki i pół godziny później oboje są w łóżku. Louis leży najdalej, jak to możliwe od Harry'ego. Jest za ciepło na koszulkę, a oni dzielą koc, więc nie może podciągnąć go pod swoją szyję.

Zadaje sobie pytanie, dlaczego Harry chciał, żeby został, jeśli zamierza zostawić go rano, ale potem przypomina sobie, że to pokój Harry'ego, więc jeśli ktokolwiek, będzie kogokolwiek zostawiał, to tym kimś będzie on.

Odwraca głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

Jedyne światło w pokoju pada przez okno i Louis może zobaczyć jego kontur nawet przez ciemność.

Zakrywa swój brzuch ramionami i odwraca się plecami do Harry'ego, żeby w końcu móc iść spać. Ale para zimnych dłoni odpycha jego własne dłonie od jego ciała.

\- Chodź tutaj. - Głos Harry'ego rozbrzmiewa w cichym pokoju.

Jest cicho, a głosy z dołu ucichły już jakiś czas temu.

Louis przesuwa się bliżej do Harry'ego, więc są teraz twarzą w twarz.

\- Przestań. - Harry mówi i to jest najczulszy ton, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał u bruneta.

Harry wygląda na zdenerwowanego, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale nie chciał rozzłościć Louisa.

\- Louis, czy ty masz zaburzenia odżywiania?

Szatyn spogląda na niego zdezorientowany i prawie wybucha śmiechem.

\- A wyglądam jakbym miał? - Żartuje a potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest naprawdę złą osobą i nienawidzi się za to. To nie czas na żarty.

\- Nie musisz być wychudzony i kościsty, żeby mieć zabużenia odżywiania.

Louis unosi brwi i podciąga koc, usiłując zakryć swój brzuszek.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Harry nagle pyta.

\- Robię co?

\- Zakrywasz się, jakbyś... jakbyś nie był śliczny, czy wystarczająco dobry, żeby ludzie na ciebie patrzyli.

\- Bo nie jestem. - Louis odpowiada i jego głos się załamuje, nawet, jeśli nie płacze. Wstydzi się i to trochę niekomfortowe mówić Harry'emu takie rzeczy, bo wydaje mu się, że Harry zgadza się z nim w myślach.

\- Jesteś, Lou. Jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. - Harry mu mówi i Louis chce zaśmiać mu się w twarz, ale zamarza, bo Harry wygląda tak szczerze, jakby naprawdę miał to na myśli.

\- I lubię twój brzuszek.

Dłoń Harry'ego przesuwa się w górę po udzie Louisa, spoczywając na jego biodrze.

Louis nie wie, co zrobić, czy powiedzieć. Harry przysuwa się do niego jeszcze bliżej, dopóki ich nogi się nie dotykają i całuje Louisa. Pocałunek jest delikatny, bez pośpiechu i jedyną potrzebą Harry’ego jest uczucie miękkich ust Louisa na swoich.

Louis odpowida na pocałunek, zanim zarzuca nogę na uda Harry'ego, obejmując jego twarz.

To dziwne, naprawdę, czuje motylki w brzuchu i to jest tak kurewsko żałosne. Ale miłe.

Dłoń Harry'ego ściska pośladek Louisa i szatyn uśmiecha się w jego usta, odsuwając się.

\- I twój tyłek jest niesamowity.

Louis nic nie mówi, ale robi odważny ruch i kładzie głowę na piersi Harry'ego. Czuje nierówne bicie serca Harry'ego przy swoim uchu i zastanawia się, czy to on powoduje u niego taką reakcję.

_Oczywiście, że nie._

\- Jesteś taki śliczny, Lou. - Harry mamrocze, a jego palce przesuwają się w górę i w dół dolnej części pleców Louisa i uśmiecha się kiedy czuje jego gęsią skórkę.

Czuje ciepłe uczucie tworzące się w jego brzuchu, jak gula, kiedy jesteś zdenerwowany. Ale wie, że tym razem to nie zdenerwowanie.

Louis zasypia i jego oddech spowalnia, a rzęsy trzepoczą co jakiś czas.

Harry nie zasypia, zastanawiając się, jak, do cholery, ten niepewny, piękny, cholernie idealny bałagan zawładnął jego myślami.

Kiedy patrzy w sufit, znowu oceniając całe swoje życie, uśmiecha się, myśląc, że może nie jest tak źle, myśli, że może chce pokazać Louisowi jak piękny jest każdego pojedynczego dnia.


End file.
